Valentines in Dreamland
by T.O.A's FanFictions Land
Summary: The World of Dreamland, experience their first Valentine's Day! as everyone rushes to find the ones they find special! (One Shot Story. Although, I should continue the store. if you are welcome to ask.)


It was an exciting in Planet Pop-Star! as its the first Valentine's Day in Dreamland! It was introduced a couple weeks before by some alien friends! _(mostly from Susie) _Although the concept of love, differs from the residents of Dreamland. As love is something you give to everyone, and not just a single individual. For that, everyone is running around, handing out food, paper hearts, or in some cases a rock. But at least everyone is having fun right?

"I dios mio... Why do I have to go through this." A voice from up a hill. Meta Knight is dreaded by the thought of this special day. Overlooking the sea of affection. "Whats botherin' you Meta Knight?" From behind, King Dedede (DDD to make it short for you folks reading) Waddles in, on his moodiness. "I'm sure, you would understand that this holiday is nothing but pointless nonsense." He turns to point out the land. "Everywhere you look, the people of Dreamland are wasting valuable time, to give those they like with meaningless objects. When they could be training or working their skills, on the next big thing." DDD rests his arm on him with a smirk on his face. "You just worrin' that little ol' Susie will take advantage of this, to get to meet ya'h!" MK moves to face the king directly. "I am not afraid of her!" "I didn' say, you were 'afraid'" He said, chuckling. "What makes you think that I have a problem with seein-" He was cute, as a female voice calls out his name. DDD turn to look to see Susie coming up the hill. "DON'T SAY I'M HERE!" As MK ducks into a bush. "Hello King Dedede!" She greets with affection. Susie seems to be wearing a pretty pick dress, with flowers and hearts adorn to it._(she dressed for an occasion)_ "Hiyah doing Suss!" He greeted back. "Have you seen MK? I've been looking for him for hours, and my dress got torn a bit because of it." DDD looks back at the bush, seeing MK telling him tozip it. "Uh... no, I have not." with arm stretch to his back. "Darn! Well, anyways. Happy Valentine's Day DDD!" She gives him a tin box, shaped in a heart. "WOWE!" He takes without hesitation and tries to opens it. "Hope you like it! its filled with chocolate." "Hey! There you guys are!" From down the hill, a small blue cat thing rises up. Its Magolor! and he has heart shape boxes! "Happy Valentine's Day Susie! I got you a special gift!" he reaches out from the back of his cap, and hads her a Gem Apple! "Ah geez, thanks Magolor!" The apple had a particular shape to him. Magolor moved it slightly to show, it was the shape of a heart. "Yeah, you gotta keep it in one position to see what it is." "Oh, okay. Well, here's your gift." She gave him another tin heart to him. "Mmm, chocolate! Mighty taste, I do say so myself!" They giggled a bit before the King manages to open up his, to get the sweet chocolaty goodness within! "So DDD. do you have any V-day gifts?" Susie asked him as he stuffs chocolate down his big mouth. "Hmm? Oh yeah! I gotta special one, for a special someone!" "OOOOH" Susie and Magolor said. They ponder as they try to think whose it is. "Whats her name?" Mag asks. DDD stops him from guessing. He says, "Nope, not a woman!" Susie and Magolor looks at each other, with bigger thoughts. "Oh I see... So whose the guy then" DDD jolts and shakes his head. "You wrong again! Its someone who I find, so special! That you can't even comprehen!" Susie and Mag look at each other again in confusion. "So, who is your Valentine's?" Asked Susie once more. "Why it ain't the lovable King himself. ME!! HEHEHEHEHEHE!" he takes out a mirror and looks to himself. Susie and Magolor dumbfounded by this from DDD. But what did they expect. "ANYWAYS! Have you see MK anywhere Magolor?" She asks, quickly changing the subject. "Oh him? Well He's right there. Sneaking off in a bush." He points to MK trying to walk away. DDD looks, only to be pushed out of the way by Susie. "THERE YOU ARE!!" She lunges forwards, as even the fast swordsmen couldn't even have the time to dodge her pounce. "Ay-ah!" slammed to the ground, with the grip of a powerful monster. Susie is NOT letting go, not by one inch. "I'vebeenlookingeverywhereforyouallday. WecangoouttoadateonthisspecialplaceIfoundwhilelookingforaplacetohaveouramazingdaytoda-" MK frozen in place, as she starts ranting off of the many things he cannot endure. He tries to move, but feels like he's trapped in thick jelly. "porfavor... Someone... get her off me!!" As the Noble knight, begs for help. Magolor and DDD just chuckle as they start to head off down the hill. "Looks like you got this undercontrol. Isn't that right King?" Mag says, with a giggle. "You said it Magolor'old buddy! Hehehe!"

.

Hours past, as the sun sets over dreamland. The residents all relaxing, as they watch the sun goes down behind the mountains, o a beautiful evening. With everyone with their special someone. As for Kirby. He got LOADS of gifts from everyone that he's made friends with, over the years. Mainly food, as thats what makes him happy the mosts. "POYO!" he says. Magolor Sold a lot of merch today, as this Valentines was very profitable to his business. "Oh how I love days like these. A great way to make some mula!" As he spends these last few hours, counting his money. DDD Gets to have an amazing double date with himself, and Susie with A tied up MK. Enjoy a relaxing diner in the kings palace. "More salt, my precious orb?" She smile, adding salt to an untouched steak diner to MK. "Let. Me. Out!" he said , trying to struggle out. Yes this day seems to be a successful day, for all of Dreamland...

everyone that is... Except Turanza.

.

High up, on a floating Castle in the clouds. Lies the ruins of what was the final moments to a Queen. Deep within a the many halls and corridors, is a room for a particular Spider. Faint cries, can be heard from within this small room for two. Leaning on top of a Purple chest, Is a very sad Turanza. in one had, he's holding a small flower. And in another, a portrait of what seems to be him, with another person just like him. This image is slightly torn, and worn-out. "*Sniff* Oh my precious Queen. How I wish the day, that I never brought that Darn mirror.*sniff*" He gets up, to open the chest. Inside are some belongings of someone else. A purple cape, just like his. A small silver flower pin. And another picture frame, of what seems to be him with that other person. Frolicking within a flower field. "*Sniff sniff* Happy Valentine's Day, my sweet sweet... **Sectonia**"

.

**Thanks for reading my first Kirby Fan fic! just in time for Valentine's Day!**


End file.
